carinthosfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Rules
The rules will mix a series of things. The fundamentals will be based on a number of systems. Character Sheet: Aspects: Represent the character's personality. These can change over time. Skills: Represent the character's abilities outside directly fighting themselves. These change very little over time. Attributes: Represent the character's direct fighting abilities. These grow rapidly in a sort of Lensman Arms Race. Based on Shonen Final Burst system. Whenever a character gets past a certain point, they gain a higher Rank of power and select new Attributes for their new rank. Stunts: Based on FATE. Used for mental matters, Stunts change very little over time Techniques: Based on Shonen Final Burst. These remain constantly changing from saga to saga. Based on Shonen Final Burst system. Whenever a character gets past a certain point, they gain a higher Rank of power and select Techniques for their new Rank. Mental/Martial Specialisation: A character can specialise Mentally, giving them a ____ penalty to Attributes and a ___ penalty to Attribute and Technique growth and 6 levels instead of 5. They can also instead gain a Martial specialty, giving them a ____ bonus to Attributes and a ___ bonus to Attribute and Technique growth and 4 levels instead of 5. Skill List: A Skill Pyramid is used with 6 levels, to represent the sheer levels of awesome Disagea characters get. Most characters, however, only get 5. On a rating system, they are: 6: Seemingly invincible 5: Legendarily competent 4: Extraordinarily competent 3: The skills a truely competent administration would call Professional 2: "Professional" standards for the Empire, which has depreciated badly. Skilled amateur by real-world standards. 1: Average for an ordinary person 0: Bad even for an ordinary person. Can have Epic Fails in this area. A skill pyramid of 4 levels would have 11 levels. A skill pyramid of 5 levels has 16. A skill pyramid of 6 levels has 22 levels. Hence there will be 22 mental skills. 1- Leadership (inspiring the troops, leading troops etc. Also works for non-soldiers.) 2- Administration (includes the organisational skills to ensure good supplies and the skills of good government) 3- Manipulation (obvious) 4- Empathy (understanding people sucessfully. Can roll to predict how another character will act. Will have to work out how this works for PC) 5- Geography (Also includes skills such as predicting the weather, knowledge of locations, 6- Strategic Theory (the theory of how to fight a war. May not necessarily give practical skill) 7- Info (how quickly your character learns of events when they happen, and how much detail you get. Similiar to the Contacts skill in this regard) 8- Counterintelligence (fights the Info skill. Also prevents leaks to the public) 9- Willpower (obvious. Includes ability to stay calm) 10- Mountain Warfare (how to execute strategies in Mountain warfare. Doesn't necessarily lead to good strategies) 11- Plains Warfare (how to execute strategies in Plains warfare. Doesn't necessarily lead to good strategies) 12- Naval Warafre (how to execute strategies in Naval warfare. Doesn't necessarily lead to good strategies) 13- Forest Warfare (how to execute strategies in Forest warfare. Doesn't necessarily lead to good strategies) 14- Siege Warfare (how to execute strategies in Siege Warfare. Doesn't necessarily lead to good strategies) 15- Stealth (has some use in battle. Also covers burgulary) 16- Formation Strategies 17- Cultural Knowledge (knowledge of other cultures) 18- Languages (how many languages a character knows) 19- Innovation (tech more advanced than the rest of the era) 20- 21- 22- Custom Skill (can be used for anything outside of combat not covered, such as Crafting. Put this as a zero and the character has no custom abilities in particular)